nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Weapon proficiency (creature)
Creature weapon The meaning of the term "creature weapon" should be clarified in my opinion. --85.230.99.130 June 2007 Any effect? Has anyone tested to see if this feat has any effect within the game? I've not seen any evidence of it yet, but I haven't looked too hard. (It seems that a creature can equip creature items in the creature slots without this feat.) --The Krit 20:13, 11 January 2008 (UTC) * In my humble opinion, there is a little "typo" that causes this. I checked the baseitems.2da, and looked up the Dire Mace. In one of the prerequired feats column (ReqFeat0) it has the number 44, which refers to Weapon Prof Exotic according to feats.2da - this is ok, works as it should. Next I looked up the creature weapons, and there are no prerequired feats assigned. Maybe the developers forgot to set it? Btw, maybe setting it to 289 solves the "problem", ie only creatures with creature weapon prof can use them (it is not very important, because even if you give a claw to a PC by script (cannot be placed in containers/on ground/dropped by creatures in the Toolset), they cannot use it, no matter that the proficiency is not needed) Praetor 21:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :*I think that is not so much a typo as a design decision made in the middle of development. (That is, at some point the decision was made to eliminate the need for this feat as far as equipping items goes, but the feat itself was kept around.) Or maybe it was a typo that someone decided was better than what was intended. Whatever the reason, that still doesn't totally rule out all possible in-game effects of this feat. One thing to test would be seeing if creature weapons are used the same in combat regardless of the presence of this feat. --The Krit 17:50, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::* With the 1.69 non-skin creature items now all have the 289 set. So this feat is required for their use. Other items equipped in creature slots will need their own proficiency rather than the creature proficiency. WhiZard 21:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Standard feat vs. bonus feat? Is there any benefit and/or in-game performance difference by adding this feat as a bonus feat on the skin in the monster blueprint in parallel with the standard feat? A creature weapon cannot be added without the Wp(creature) feat already in place although the feat can be deleted afterwards (though the consequence of doing that, as far as in-game combat is not evident to me). I've seen this feat occasionally added to the skin and would like to know if it was an error or, if not, the reason. (This may be related to TK's comment back on 1/14/2008. Dunno.) TIA guys. --Iconclast 01:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) * The main use of weapon proficiency(creature) placed on a skin is for shifted forms, which allow the PC to make use of the creature weapons equipped in the creature weapon slots. WhiZard 01:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC)